narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Otogakure (Dream)
In it's past, the Hidden Sound was little more then the personal village of the fallen Sannin, . Used for the sole purpose of experimenting ways to find the key to immortality and ascension to become a god. When the fall of Orochimaru came however, a power struggle became inevitable, and chaos ruled the lands of the Sound. Civil war was it's primary concern, with warlords, once Orochi's former fief and experiments, their mercenary platoons; vying for control. The power struggle came to an abrupt collapse due to an orchestrated regime lead by Kyatsu Musei, self appointed Second Otokage. Now under his command, the Sound has been making numerous steps to becoming an official village in the eyes of the other nations, even renewing an alliance with previously opposing nations. A wise step to ensure their survival in world on it's new epoch. Otogakure is known for it's mountainous and wet terrain, cold in climate, and requiring the diligence of the population to upkeep a proper agriculture and economy; never the hospitable land. Many mountain cities and underground locales are present in the Sound Village, previously the labworks to Orochimaru's labors. Despite the trials over the years, Otogakure has become something of a rising star, due to it's location, and being relatively safe due to it's former position as a dangerous territory and people. Now known for being an entertainment central, Otogakure has become famous for it's branches of means to appease it's neighbors. From fine foods, to the largest of casinos, the Hidden Sound has become a focal point for incoming and outgoing denizens. A technological head, due to the likes of several corporations, they implement the use of this technology everywhere to ensure swift travel. With it's final point, Otogakure is still revered for it's odd and unorthodox arrangement of Shinobi. Highly skilled and trained, the Sound has become feared for it's prestigious Bukijutsu and Fuinjutsu divisions. Implementing their weaponry and mercenary work, sold to those that wish to have an edge in protection; or war. History Synopsis Though initially founded, through corrupt politics and manipulation thanks to the actions of , to create a village 'free from warmongers', it was common knowledge to those involved with the Sound that it was a mere ruse. A series of laboratories and a nation of experimental shinobi harbored in an attempts to sate his desires for power. The life of the village is primarily a series of experiments after another, with no end in sight to the projects. From the likes of , , to , Orochimaru's foundation for the Hidden Sound was goal after goal for himself. It was not until the death of both the Snake Sannin and his that the village would fall to it's own whims. Dull of the Fourth War During the events of the Fourth War, and the subsequent results of the War, it was not long before the Hidden Sound's own whims lead to anarchist thinking. The laboratories which had been ran by the scientists found themselves overwhelmed by the experiments within. While other labs were soon using their Shinobi and projects against the others in a vie for power. Mercenaries rushed to the Hidden Sound, attempting to make claims on the harsh land. A civil war broke out, of which would remain for many years to come. Though it was known as the Dull Age of the Sound by onlookers and outside parties, for those in the lands, it was hell on earth. Violence was rampant, civilians that remained after the fall soon realized their mistake. Raped, violated, and used as slave force, the non-Shinobi were used as a source of slaves. Taken to be used as labor for the warlords. The inhabitants were engaged in a constant suppression, with the population little more then live stock for the warring clans and lords. A time of ruin, a time of desolation. From the Ashes While everything was in seeming upheaval, it became increasingly apparent that the village was a threat to itself. A threat that the Snake Sannin had planned for, having many and multiple contingencies in case his village ever fall into the wrong hands, or his inferiors try to take over while he had been away. This contingency, the one that remained, was Kyatsu Musei. A plan put into the shadows, a sleeper agent intended to retaliate and fix the issue. A coup, taking place over a two year span, became known the slaves and former loyalists of Orochimaru that refused to serve the new warlords over the Sound. This silent leader, gathered the Loyalists and lower class, and used them to overthrow the seeming 'giants' that ruled over them. Training the lower class to be Ninja, the coup that developed thrived on the slave class being overlooked and down cast. These civilians, now were becoming a trained guerilla force. Shutting down warlord by warlord, until Kyatsu could at last reveal himself. Once this now self proclaimed, Second Otokage came into place, the Dull was removed, and the village began healing itself. With a hearty population of Shinobi thanks to the coup, Otogakure was now on the rise from it's own ashes. Divisions in place, treaties formed, and a proper economy and trade system formed, the Hidden Sound was no longer shackled by it's past, and now became a Major village. Military The Military of Otogakure has taken it's time in amassing individuals from the rebellion that eventually united all of Otogakure. Weak though at first, the attention in every other part of the world allowed for Kyatsu to form and establish a Shinobi Training System in his nation, allowing all youths to enter, also allowing civilians of any other age to take part so long as they were born in the nation. Progressing quickly over the length of 32 years, Otogakure proclaimed that they would never be taken advantage of again, and strove to seek out a major influence on the world. Wanting a strong defense, and choosing to keep it's warmongering ways in the past, they began to allocate their resources and trade into helping from a strong industry on which began to form a foundation for all of the Sound; especially for the Shinobi divisions. Comparing only to itself, Otogakure honed it's efforts with the aid of Kyatsu Musei to form an expertise. Fuinjutsu with Summoning support, Bukijutsu with Tech influences included, and Medical Prowess. The village began to muster up a niche in the world by hiring out their ninja to other villages that needed aid, primarily using it's medical nin in a form of universal health care and relief to help the others get on their feet after the war, forming better relations in the process. Once a strong foundation and economy had formed, the village had a steady intake of refugees and many began to see the village as a place in the new world. Funding from it's resources, trade, and entertainment allowed the village to create an international military contracting system that hired other village shinobi or wandering-nin that held no true loyalty to the village. Backgrounds heavily and meticulously read through and checked. A legal form of contracting that aspired many Shinobi to join them, since pay was good, treatment was preferable, and the steady economy and health systems allowed civilians and shinobi alike to receive exemplary care. Despite it's neutral stance, Otogakure still has to keep it's shinobi's pockets lined and applies a bingo book and bounty list for it's ninja to choose from. Otogakure favoring the use of it's missions towards neutral agenda and keeping it's potential enemies (or allies) at bay through intrigue and ample amounts of sabotage. Oto's Ground Forces *'Long Range': *'Medium Range': *'Short Range': Oto's Bukijutsu Division *'Weaponry Corps' *'Explosives Corps' Oto's Fuinjutsu Division Oto's Genjutsu Division Oto's Naval Forces Oto's Summoning Corps Oto's Non-combatant Department Oto's Tech Syndicate Oto's Medical Science Corps Oto's Espionage Division Sound Four Oto's Experimental Combat Unit Oto's Specialist Sector Economic System Import and Export Mercenary Deployment Government Corruption Society Entertainment Consumption and Eatery Casinos and Hostels Hubs and Recreation Land Marks Associates Notes Data See Also